No Chance: Vince McMahon's Demise
by The Anonymous Enigma
Summary: I got in touch with some humor in this. As you can tell, Vince is hunted by the 2 Juggernauts. I have something important coming up, so it'll be a while before I post anything. Enjoy, but don't flame me for my opinions unless you want me to flame you back
1. 1: Prologue

I AM THE CLUELESS RIDDLE.  
I AM THE ANOMALOUS MYSTERY.  
I AM THE QUESTION WITH NO ANSWER.  
I AM THE ONE YOU WONDER ABOUT BUT DO NOT KNOW.  
THIS IS WHO I AM;

I AM THE ENIGMA.

----------*----------

I AM WHO YOU ARE NOT.

I DO WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU DON'T.

I'M THE ONE PERSON YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH.

I'M THE GUY YOU BUMP INTO AS YOU WALK DOWN THE STREET. 

THIS IS WHO I AM;

I AM ANONYMOUS

Vince McMahon would be looking over his shoulder for the next week, for fear of being caught off guard. He knew Enigma would hunt him on SmackDown, and Anonymous could get him just as easily on RAW. Still, he thought that he could change their minds. Poor fool...


	2. 2: Hunt Begins

Vince sat in the large comfy seat in the back of his limousine, thinking about what he was going to do. He was on the way to the arena where SmackDown was to be held at, and had no "game" plan as to Enigma's threat. Every possible idea came and went in his brain, until he came up with a desperate one: diplomacy.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed Stone Cold Steve Austin's number. Austin picked it up on the other line, belching loudly into the receiver. "Who is it?"

"It's Vince."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You know where I can reach Anonymous?"

"Why, you think he runs an illegal telephone prostitution chain?" Austin asked.

"I'll ask him that. You have the number?"

"Yeah." Austin gave him the number and hung up. Vince called Anonymous, who didn't answer. He put his cell phone back in his pocket, which started ringing as soon as he put it away.

"Hello?" Vince asked.

"You just called, right Vince?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you answer?"

"I never do. What do you want?"

"I was wondering, do you run an illegal telephone prostitution chain?"

"I'm considering it. What else?"

"Listen, Anonymous. Let's talk this over. You don't have to kill me, we can settle this diplomatically. Hold on." Vince paused to yell at the driver. "What the hell're you going so fast for, you got to shit or something?"

"Sorry, sir." The driver mumbled. Car horns were blaring outside the limo as it tore down the highway. Vince practically stood up to look over the driver's shoulder, and saw the speedometer. It had surpassed 140, and was slowly, almost reluctantly, going down under 100. Vince sat back down, and the driver quickly resumed the speed it had been at previously.

"So what do you say?" Vince continued his conversation with Anonymous.

"I say I spit on your offer. You've earned what you've got coming." Anonymous said.

"You're going to regret that. You'll regret all this shit you're doing!" Vince yelled, his voice rising louder.

"Hey Vince. You know your entrance theme? Let me quote it: 'You've got no chance in hell'!" And the phone hung up. Vince flipped the phone closed, his face pale.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" The driver asked, not waiting for Vince to answer. He pushed in a CD, and hit play on the first track. 2 seconds into the song Vince began to like it.

"Hey what is this?" 4 seconds

"It's called Farsa Del Buen Vivir." 6 seconds

"Turn it up. Who made this?" 8 seconds

"Merzbow*." The driver said, turning the volume up until the car shook from the vibrations. The limo lurched forward suddenly, throwing Vince, who hadn't been wearing his seat belt like all good little boys should, violently forward. "Sorry, traffic jam." Vince ignored him, and turned back to the song.

At the 11th second, Vince realized that was the guy, Masami Akita**, that did Enigma's entrance music. As it got to the 12th second, pure chaotic noise engulfed the limousine as glorious noise tightly grabbed Vince's brain and violently tore at his eardrums. Drivers in cars beside the limo started to honk, a few even yelled for him to turn it up.

"TURN IT DOWN, DAMMIT!" Vince yelled.

"You just told me to turn it up!" The Driver said back calmly.

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Vince was covering his ears, feeling a liquid pouring from them.

"Ok, jeez, sorry. I though you liked it." The Driver said, and turned the volume off.

Vince looked angrily at the driver, whose face he couldn't see. "What dumpster did this fuck-up crawl out of?" He asked himself, not caring if the driver heard.

"Isn't that the enigma?" The driver mumbled.

"What was that?" Vince yelled at him.

"Nothing, _sir_." The driver sneered, and closed the automatic glass window. Now that Vince couldn't see him, Enigma took off his hat. He brushed his long hair back out of his face, and turned into the garage area to leave the car halfway in.

He opened the door, and got out. The fans didn't recognize him without his mask, and thought that he was just a messed-up looking limo driver.

***

Vince sat in the car, waiting for the limo to go forward. "Shit, we've been stuck in this damn traffic for almost 14 minutes. What the hell's going on up there?" He yelled in frustration and tried to look outside the dark-tinted windows. He angrily opened the door, and found himself in the parking lot.

He went up to the driver's door, and pulled it open. Inside, the driver was missing. In his seat was a small note:

"I am the clueless riddle. I am the anomalous mystery. I am the question with no answer. I am that 'fuck-up' driver you wondered about but don't really know. This is who I am; I am the Enigma."

***

*- Yet again, I can't help but bring in a static-song. It's cool for 11 seconds, and then the static starts.

**- In my last fic, I said his real name was Yasami Akita, but I meant Masami Akita. I was wrong.


	3. 3: A Desperate Attempt

Vince sat on the couch, waiting for his daughter to come in. Stephanie opened the door, slightly shocked to find her father in there. "Dad. What are you doing in here? Where the hell were you?"

Vince looked at her angrily. "I was being made a fool of by those 2, and you didn't do a damn thing."

"They didn't do anything to you Dad. Enigma parked the car in the parking lot." Steph said, looking him right in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, not returning the look.

"Steph, listen, I'm sorry. I've done some stuff recently that have made you ashamed of me, and I can understand that." He tried to calm her down.

"What do you want, Dad?" She obviously wasn't buying it.

__

Ok, I'll just say it and be done with it. He thought. "That Enigma guy. I need to figure out a way to get him out of the WWE, and fast."

"Why am I not surprised." Stephanie mumbled, sitting down in her chair. "I'm not going to fire him, Dad."

"And why not?" He sat up in the sofa.

"1, he has the WWE Title. 2, I am sick and tired of trying to live up to your expectations. I'm not going to run my show according to your standards. Besides, he has an ironclad contract, just like Mr. America had."

"Yeah, but I managed to prove that he was Hogan." Vince proclaimed as if it had any relevancy.

"So? You can't prove who Enigma is or isn't, because there is now way anyone else has that much potential besides his brother." Stephanie argued.

"That's it!" Vince jumped off of the sofa, and left her office pissed off. "THAT'S THE LAST I'M I TAKE YOUR SHIT!"

Stephanie watched the door swing open, her father run out, and the door close itself slowly. "Not the brightest guy on Earth, is he?" Enigma said, pulling the roof tile out of his way and sliding down through the hole.

"Not lately." Stephanie said, watching as the juggernaut slid out of the roof.

"Wait. Where's my brother?" Enigma asked, looking back up at the hole in the roof.

Stephanie looked up too, and heard a creaking. "Oh, shit!" Anonymous yelled, and fell through the roof. Plaster and tiling fell with him, landing in a pile on the ground. Anonymous stood up, looking at the damage he had done. "I always fall through those."

"Maybe you should learn to prop yourself up on the beams." Enigma suggested.

"I was." Anonymous answered. "I got to go. If anyone sees my around here they'll know it's me. It's not so much of the fact that I'm a morbid idiot but that I'll probably be yelling advice at you from the front row as if I know what I'm doing." Anonymous turned for the door, taking off his mask and pulling out a pair of sunglasses, which hadn't been destroyed by his fall.

"What if someone recognizes your body?" Stephanie asked looking at the mound of plaster on the ground.

"They won't."

"How do you know?" She asked, looking up. Anonymous was now where to be seen.

"You forget. He is everyone and no one. He is everywhere and nowhere. He is Anonymous." Enigma said.


	4. 4: Derailing The ATrain

A-Train stood in the ring, thinking about what Vince had told him to do. He was fighting Enigma, who had sent waves through the locker rooms when he toppled Big Show. Honestly, he now feared he would meet the same fate, but at the time he agreed to the match, the prospect of the WWE Title was overwhelming to him. The GM, Stephanie, agreed to the match with a sinister laugh. Now A-Train was waiting in the ring for his opponent.

All the lights went off. The fans cheered wildly. They heard the whispering echo of some voices over the speakers:

__

I am the clueless riddle. I am the anomalous mystery. I am the question with no answer. I am the one you wonder about but do not know. This is who I am; I am the Enigma.

Then, 1 blue light cut on at the top of the screen, showing a big glass window with an "X" on it. Suddenly and without warning, Merzbow's _Pulse Demon_ blasted out through the speakers, and the glass window shattered.

Enigma walked out as the pyros around the ramp ignited, the blue flames reflecting off of his huge frame. He made his way down to the ring, the single blue light on the platform that had been used to display the glass following him down, accenting his large frame with shadows. He jumped up onto the apron, and jumped over the top rope. He stood in the center of the ring, and brushed his trench coat to the side, and drew his katana, waiting for the note. The speakers blasted out another loud note, and he stabbed the blade down onto the canvas. The turnbuckles ignited in blue flames as the crowd winced from the painful note of the song and covered their ears.

Enigma handed his stuff to someone outside the ring, and the match started. A-Train quickly tried to gain control of the match, and Enigma surprisingly let him. A-Train put him in a Bear Hug, expecting to make quick work of the so-called "juggernaut".

He looked at Enigma's face, expecting to hear screams of pain. "Ow. Stop. Please. Owie." Enigma mocked him, not even close to being in pain. A-Train, angry with his opponent who was making fun of him, let go of him and lifted him up into the air on his shoulder. He slammed down onto his knees, sending shockwaves up into Enigma's spine. Enigma only began to laugh.

A-Train dropped enigma, threw him against the ropes, and ran at him in an attempt to clothesline him. Enigma grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, sending waves of pain into A-Train's elbow joint as it was twisted.

A-Train pulled his arm free of Enigma, who only dropkicked him in the back of the head. Enigma caught himself before he hit the ground, his feet still in the air. A-Train stumbled forward, grabbing the back of his head. He turned around, ready to kill Enigma. Enigma did a back flip to stand himself up properly, and turned around and quickly did a roundhouse-kick to A-Train's jaw. A-Train was barely conscious as Enigma lifted him up.

Enigma sent him into a turnbuckle, lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, and sat him down on it. Enigma turned his back to A-Train, and grabbed his arms. He slowly climbed up, rope by rope, until he was on the third rope with A-Train on his back in his Cross-DDT position. He jumped forward, and slammed A-Train down onto the canvas. The ref came over to them, and Enigma put his foot on A-Train's chest. "1, 2, 3!" The fans cheered along with the ref as he counted the pin fall. The ref held up Enigma's hand in victory and handed him his Title Belt.

Vince was watching the match in a skybox, looking at what was left of A-Train. "Shit." He whispered to himself. He got up, and left the skybox. He accidentally bumped into someone huge, and he didn't even bother to ask if he was ok. "Watch where you're going, asshole!" He shouted at the man, and turned around to leave.

When he didn't respond, Vince began to wonder about him. He turned around, but no one was there. The man he had bumped into was nowhere to be seen. Just a small note on the floor was all that was behind him. Vince picked it up and read it, his face once again going pale. It said:

I am who you are not. I do whatever it is that you don't. I'm the one person you don't want to mess with. I'm the guy that bumped into you as you walked down the hallway. This is who I am; I am Anonymous. And you are next.


	5. 5: Unhealed Wounds

Kane sat on top of the roof of the RAW arena, finding comfort in the solitude. His head was covered in his black towel. Anonymous appeared almost out of nowhere, only to have a stool thrown at him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kane yelled at him loudly, turning back around from the door.

"I'm not leaving, Kane. This has gone too far. JR and Linda didn't do anything to you, and you set him on fire." Anonymous dropped the stool he had caught.

"They're just like the rest of them." Kane said darkly.

"Bullshit. Kane, you're paranoid. You were mocked as a child. Who hasn't? You know what I've had to go through my life? You can't begin to imagine the terrible things I've had to deal with. I don't even know what stopped me from killing them back then. If I knew then what I know now, they would be in worse condition than HHH and I would have to have gone to the electric chair." A cold wind blew harshly around them.

Rage suddenly filled Kane's mind, driving him to stand up and grab Anonymous' neck. He lifted him high up into the air, looking up at his friend in pure anger. Anonymous calmly looked down at his friend, and waited. Kane swung his friend into the large metal wall, driving him through it. Kane peered into the shadow carnage, and Anonymous jumped out in front of him. Kane grabbed his neck again, and forced him over to the side. He lifted Anonymous up into the air and threw him over the concrete barrier.

Kane looked over the concrete railing, looking down at the long fall. He expected to see the trailer for a truck caved in. He didn't see a thing. Another gust of wind blew around him, howling in his ears. Suddenly, a hand shot out, grabbing Kane's throat. Anonymous jumped back over the barrier, and lifted Kane up effortlessly into the air. Anonymous turned him around, dangling him over the long fall. "It's your choice, Kane. You die now, you die slowly and kill yourself, or you live." Rain started falling and thunder and lighting began to run their course.

***

Kane's so-called "friend" now held him suspended high in the air, death waiting imminently below him. Anonymous looked him in the eyes, his single eye a cold, hard glare.

"Option A." Anonymous let go of Kane's throat. Kane screamed in horror as he fell to the large trailer. He looked up as he fell at Anonymous, who was silhouetted by a bolt of lightning. Kane thought it might have been the grim reaper. He landed squarely on top of the trailer, shattering the metal. Medics, guards, and various other people ran up to the carnage to see if whoever had fallen was alive.

A doctor climbed in carefully, listening for a heartbeat. There was none. Glen Jacobs, a.k.a. "Kane" had died. Everyone looked up at the roof, and saw no one. As far as anyone knew, Glen Jacobs had committed suicide (Option B).

***

Anonymous pulled Kane back over the barrier, and let him go. "That's how it could happen, Kane. It can be that simple."

"Why did you do that? What's the point?" Kane asked, grabbing his throat.

"My point is that you're like Pink Floyd in his album 'The Wall'*. He had a wall to hide behind. He was psychologically safe from the world. Then the wall was torn down, and he lost his mind. You had your mask, both physically and mentally. When Bischoff stripped you of your physical mask, he stole your psychological mask as well, exposing you to all the shit that was blocked by your mask. Now it's all breaking your weakened mental state down, and you can feel it all crumbling down inside you." Anonymous jumped down an crouched next to Kane as a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and thunder cracked. "I know, it's happened to me**."

"What did you do?" Kane asked desperately.

"I don't remember. Kane, or maybe I should say Glen Jacobs, you have a family. A wife and 2 children. Do what's best for all of them and you." Kane's eyes were finally open, now the truth had finally been explained to him. He looked over at a large wall (You know in action movies, when the good guy hangs around a corner on top of a large building with his gun? That's sort of where they are), which had 2 posters he had put there. Why? He didn't know. In fact, he had found himself doing many strange things lately.

One was of him doing his "choke-slam of hell" to HHH from that 6-man Tag Match. The other was one with fire in the background, the border covered in pictures of his past achievements, and in the center was his fourth mask. Beside them on a small air-vent pipe was a picture of him and his family propped up on the cold steel.

He stood up, and turned towards the small doorway to go back inside. He opened the steel door, but paused. He looked up at the two posters, and tore them down. He picked up his picture of his family, and stared at it for a minute or 2. Kane turned around to thank Anonymous, but he was gone. Kane turned towards the doorway, and went down. That night, "Kane" died, and Glen Jacobs was reborn. Yet he did not return to wrestling, as he had to become known to his family, which had even been pushed out by his psychological mask. He decided that at this point in his life, he would need professional counseling, so that was what he was going to get. But he would be back...

***

*- "Pink Floyd's The Wall" album is about a rock singer who hides behind a mental "wall". We go into his tormenting past, and learn why he needs this wall. He then snaps, and turns his brainless fans into an army of nazi-like "soldiers". Then, the wall was torn down, and his extremely disturbed mind puts itself in a trial, and the verdict: "Tear down the wall!" He is now left without his wall to the harshness of reality, where he obviously looses what's left of his sanity. I compare this to Kane because it's almost the same story, except Kane didn't his fans into a nazi army.

**- Anonymous' past is not false. I based him almost completely off of what has happened to my brothers and me. Don't think that I put it in here just to get pity. This not only has to do with the fic, but is also a warning. Please, if you know anyone who hides behind a mental "wall" or in a "shell", please seek help for him or her, because if they're psychological protection crumbles or is stripped from them, they will be dangerous. Just look at what's been happening to Kane.

As a final note, I weaved a web of both fiction and reality. Glen Jacobs is in real life a father and husband, but on TV is the only place I am aware of him going crazy. 


	6. 6: Exposing The Truth About Harvard Boy

Vince stood in the ring on RAW, waiting for the fans to shut up their booing. "You know the thought of Anonymous hunting me here is still fresh in my mind, but I can't rest easy anymore. I don't think anyone can beat him, just like Big Show and A-Train couldn't get rid of Enigma on SmackDown, and I'm not even going to mention what's left of the FBI. So I'm going to stand a big offer to anyone on RAW. Anyone who thinks that they can tame that firebrand Anonymous, You'll be looking at a hefty bonus in their next paychecks." He waited a second to see if anyone would stand up to the impossible task.

"Ok, I'll do one better. I'll throw in his World Heavyweight Title too." Still, no one came out. "And if they loose, I'll cover the medical stuff." Christopher Nowinski, on one of his ego trips, came out.

"Well, Vince, you requested someone to come out and accept your challenge, so here I am."

"With all do respect, Christopher, I was hoping someone a bit bigger would come out."

"All the big guys back there are idiots. You need someone who can outsmart him. What you need sir is a Harvard Graduate." The fans started booing him loudly.

Then, all the lights cut off. Nowinski suddenly realized he had made a big mistake. The lights came back on, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, it had only been a power-surge. "Chris, explain to me why you're intelligence has anything to do with beating a juggernaut?" Vince knew Nowinski was his only real chance, but he never liked the little disrespectful crap-stain anyway.

"I can beat him because I have the mind-power to do that." Chris began. The lights suddenly cut off again, this time, Nowinski wasn't concerned. Then, the whispering echoes of some voices started, and Nowinski really shit his speedo.

__

I am who you are not. I do whatever it is that you don't. I'm the one person you don't want to mess with. I'm the guy you bump into as you walk down the street. This is who I am; I am Anonymous.

Right after that, Rob Zombie's _Dragula_ song started playing about 2 minutes and 32 seconds into the song.

__

Dead I am the dog; hound of hell, you cry.

Devil on you back; I can never die.

The pyros at the ramp ignited, setting the haunting shadow over Anonymous. His Tag Team Title Belts were on his shoulders, and his World Heavyweight Title Belt was around his waist. Vince was worried, and blinked the sweat out of his eyes and stared as the juggernaut made his way towards him. Anonymous climbed up on the apron, and swung himself over the top rope. He drew his katana, and waited for his line. "_DIEEEEEEEEEE!_" He stabbed the katana down onto the canvas, and the pyros in the turnbuckles ignited again.

The lights turned on, but Anonymous didn't attack either of them. "Don't worry, Vince. I won't finish you off tonight. Tonight the main victim is the Harvard bitch." The fans cheered loudly for Anonymous. "Let me guess, Nowinski. You think that because you graduated from a big school you should have everyone kiss your ass, right?"

"Yes." Nowinski told the truth for once.

"Why? Who gives a shit about Harvard? It doesn't put a Ferrari in your garage. It doesn't give you a job that pays $100,000 a year. I could get a job at a federal penitentiary. All have to do is shoot the guys that try to break out, and I get paid half of that, and can easily get the other half if I work extra hours."

"So?" Chris acted like that was the biggest insult in the world.

"Ok. I have some questions then. If post is spelt 'p-o-s-t' and most is spelt 'm-o-s-t', then how do you spell the word of what you put in a toaster?"

"Toast. T-o-a-s-t." Nowinski said proudly.

"Wrong. It's bread. B-r-e-a-d." The fans laughed at Nowinski. "A Muslim is living in Indiana. Even if he converts to Christianity, he cannot be buried in the church cemetery. Why?"

"Because he has to have been born Christian?" Nowinski asked.

"No. He's still alive so no one would bury him. What weighs more, a pound of feathers or a pound of gold?"

Chris thought he knew this for sure. "They both weigh the same."

"No. Gold is always weighed in Troy ounces or Troy pounds, which is less than the standard ounce or pound." Chris felt like a complete idiot. "Ok, I'll ask a simpler question. What's 2 plus 2?"

Nowinski took that like a slap to the face. "What college did you graduate from? You're so stupid you probably didn't even get into a one!"

"You never answered my last question, but let's move on. I could lower myself to your level and answer with a little pointless response to that, Nowinski, but I've got something better than that." Anonymous pointed at the Titantron, which flickered to life, showing the principal of Harvard University.

"Sir, I believe that you have confided in me a very serious fact, that you would now wish to clear your conscience?" Anonymous asked him.

"Yes I would." The principal replied, and took out a pair of reading glasses and read a sheet of paper aloud. "While Christopher Nowinski was in the course of studying at Harvard University, several teachers and I accepted bribes from him to raise his GPA above what it should have been. In reality, his GPA was below a 2.0 when he began bribing us, and had sunken alarmingly after he began to pay the bribes. We regret to admit that we have done this, and wish not to hold any connections to Mr. Nowinski in the future. If he had in fact earned the right to call himself a Harvard graduate, then we would not have confessed this secret. But if in fact he had earned it, then we would not have been bribed in the first place. We will soon be retracting the diploma he has 'earned', and wish him good luck in the future." He looked up. "Christopher, I know this is a bad time to come clean, but you truly deserve to work hard for once in your life. Try to do something other than lying in the future."

The Titantron went black, and Nowinski's head was spinning. _How did Anonymous know I bribed them?_

"Now hold on a second, Anonymous. I can see that you're holding both Tag Team Titles. Where'd your partner go? It looks like I'm going to have to strip you of your Titles." Vince started to think, and realized he could warp this into firing Anonymous if he forged Anonymous' contract.

"True, but I have 6 months to either find a new partner, or be stripped of them." And the lights cut off. When they came back on, both Vince and Nowinski were unconscious, lying in a pool of blood in the center of the ring.

***

Vince woke up in a hospital, thinking about Anonymous. He deserved the moniker he had gotten; a Juggernaut. He was impregnable, an unstoppable force in all forms. Vince knew then that he couldn't stop either him or Enigma.


	7. 7: His False Diploma Can't Save Him

Nowinski opened his hotel room door, looking at the luxurious bed. He sat down on it, turning on the TV. He hardly had time to watch anything before there was a knock on his door. He opened it, and stared at someone much bigger than him. Anonymous raised his silenced pistol, and fired.

***

People would claim that they saw a huge man toting a body bag down out of the lobby. Others would say they saw him throw the body in the back of a truck. Some said they saw the body dumped at the side of a highway, but those weren't talking about the same thing. Anonymous climbed into the back of the trailer, and banged on the side. Enigma climbed in the driver's seat of the cab, and started up the engine. He pulled the truck out onto the active highway, waiting for his brother to finally shut that Harvard bitch up.

***

Nowinski heard the rushing air, and opened his eyes. He felt his chest, which had a small hole similar to one made by a hypodermic needle in it. "Cameras rolling, Nowinski." Someone said.

"What the hell's going on?" He looked around him. He heard a loud chopping sound above him, and he was in a dark room-like area. He didn't know it, but he was in the cargo area of a Chinook, a military helicopter. He was way up in the air, the large cargo bay door wide open. All that was needed was a little air pocket, and the Chinook would tilt. He didn't have on a parachute, and he would quickly fall out and die.

"You're doing a promo for a pay-per-view, remember?"

Nowinski thought he vaguely remembered something about it, so he went along with it. "What do I say?"

"You're supposed to talk about how much better it is to think through everything diplomatically rather than be a gun-toting soldier and blah blah blah." The camera guy said.

Suddenly Nowinski realized this was his chance to hit it big in the WWE. Every memory he had of being exposed for bribing his way through Harvard disappeared from his mind. "Ok. Let's start this again." The camera guy rewound the tape, and started taping again.

He pointed at Nowinski, which took a while for him to see it in the dark lights. "Many people think that the way of the common man to hit it big in this country is to go the way of the soldier. But look at me. I'm not a soldier, I'm a Harvard graduate."

"I thought you bribed your way through that." Anonymous said in the shadows. Nowinski looked over at him in terror as the juggernaut ran out of the shadows and speared him. They both plummeted to the ground, Anonymous laughing at him. Then Nowinski woke up.

***

He looked around him, and realized he was in the trailer of a truck, all alone. He looked at the wide-open loading doors, and saw traffic speeding along behind him. "What the hell are they doing?" He asked himself.

"Driving, shit head. What else?" He turned around slowly, and saw Anonymous' large frame. Anonymous speared him, similar to in his dream. Nowinski hit the pavement hard, hearing the skin on his back burning from the friction. Anonymous had slammed him so hard that he actually went through the pavement and through the highway and down towards the interstate below. Anonymous hit the pavement before Nowinski, surprisingly, by going full-delta. He shifted around so he laded on his feet, and waited for Nowinski to get within his range.

Anonymous did a roundhouse kick as Nowinski plummeted to the ground, sending his body flying into the center-divider. Anonymous looked up at the bright lights of oncoming traffic, and looked at his brother who was in the driver's seat of the truck that was now coming at him. Anonymous jumped up into the air, and landed on the hood. He made his way over to the passenger's side door, and climbed into it.

***

The following morning, Nowinski was wheeled into Vince's office. "I quit." He tried to say, but it ended up sounding warped, as he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Let me guess. Enigma." Vince said.

"No." Nowinski responded.

"Anonymous?" Vince asked.

"No." Nowinski replied.

"Who did it then?" Vince was both curious and worried.

"Both."


	8. 8: The Americans, The Idiots, And The Pl...

The next Pay-Per-View was to take place overseas in Berlin, Germany. All the superstars were ready to go, except for Jericho, who was jealous. The band Rammstein was to perform there, which exceedingly pissed off Jericho, as he wanted to do a song with his band Fozzy. The plane they were in had the superstars from both brands, and a few other people who were rich enough to afford the tickets, and were driving the superstars crazy with all the stupid questions.

"Ok. Everybody stay still!" A man jumped up out of his chair, brandishing an E-zacto knife. Everyone started yelling in panic as the 4 terrorists jumped out into the aisle, each with a crude knife. 2 of them went up to the cock-pit, the other 2 stood in the middle of the aisle, one at the front and one at the back near a hatch, making sure no one did anything stupid. "You infidels will suffer for being the capitalist that you are. All your base are belong to us." One yelled at them, waving his knife at them.

Unfortunately, I don't think they knew that Anonymous and Enigma were on this plane. Anonymous and Enigma stood up at the same time, causing both guards to yell at them in a foreign language. Enigma was closest to the aisle, and grabbed one's wrist and snapped it, making him yell in pain and drop his knife. Anonymous got out of the way of the window, and Enigma smashed the terrorist's head through the thick glass.

Anonymous jumped into the aisle, looking at the other terrorist. The terrorist was standing still, holding the knife out in front of him. Anonymous ran as fast as he could at him. The terrorist dropped the knife in fear, and waited for the American to hit him. Anonymous speared him, driving him through the door and outside.

Enigma pulled the shutter over the now broken window, and picked up the knife. He made his way up to the cockpit, and kicked open.

The 2 terrorists in the cockpit turned around, the first one jumping up and stabbing at Enigma with his knife. Enigma dodged it, and stabbed his knife into the terrorists' wrist. He screamed in pain, and crumpled to the ground. Enigma picked him up, and put him in a headlock. He squirmed to get out of it, forcing Enigma to snap his neck, killing him.

The second jumped out of the chair, leaving the controls of the plane. The pilot and co-pilot quickly sat down in the seats and regained control of the plane. He tried to stab Enigma, and then realized he didn't have his knife. He then tried to punch Enigma. Enigma blocked the fist, and grabbed his face. He smashed it into his knee, causing blood to splatter around the small cockpit. Enigma dragged him back towards the open door that Anonymous had speared the other terrorist through, and ripped another seatbelt out of a seat to tie him up. The terrorist thought he could surprise the American, so he started to fight him, trying to get back up to the cockpit and crash the plane. He had been on drugs, of course, so his fight actually was almost equal to Enigma's strength. Notice the word "almost".

The terrorist, still on his drug trip, didn't really feel any of the things Enigma did to him. Enigma kicked him in his already grotesque face, but still could not stop him. "You really think that you'll get a lot of virgins for trying this, don't you?" Enigma asked him quickly.

"Of course, stupid infidel." The terrorist sneered back at him before trying to run up to the cockpit again.

"You know it's been translated that you'll actually only get raisins out of this, right?"

The terrorist paused, trying to think about that. As far as he knew, he had wasted his time waiting for his virgins only to now find out he would get food. He looked at the American, and realized that by the look in his face he was telling the truth. "YES I KNOW AMERICAN!!!" The terrorist broke free of Enigma's grasp, and ran straightforward. What he didn't know, since he was on drugs, was that he ran straight towards the broken hatch. He grabbed the frame of the open doorway, the blowing wind outside tearing at him.

"If that's the way you want it, fine!" Enigma kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the wide blue yonder.

"INFIDEL!!!!!!!!!!" The terrorist screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

"Yeah. Well at least I'm alive." Enigma said and pulled the door back into place.

***

I probably crossed a big controversial line in this chapter. If I did, I'm very sorry. As for Anonymous and the terrorists that fell, the terrorists died but Anonymous, since he's not quite a normal human, if he is a human, is alive. I know this might seem like murder, but if terrorists were trying to kill thousands of people again, I'd kill them in a heartbeat without regret. Well, ok, I might feel sorry about it, for a second then I'd piss on their graves.


	9. 9: The Landing

The plane landed in Berlin, and all the people got out. The WWE Superstars were thankful to finally get away from the damn rich idiots; except for Jericho who finally found out he had at least one fan. They went through the gate, and found Anonymous standing there with several German police officers that had him in handcuffs.

"I need one of you guys to tell them that I'm not trying to commit suicide by jumping out of a plane." Anonymous said.

Enigma turned to them, and told the officers that his brother wasn't suicidal, but killing a terrorist.

The officers suddenly realized who the people were, and uncuffed Anonymous. They were taken to the hotel, to wait until later that evening for when they would have the Pay-Per-View. Vince had taken a private jet, so as to not be under the threat of the Juggernauts. Anonymous were ready, it was only a matter of time...


	10. 10: No Chance In Hell

Vince had heard a lot of good things about Rammstein, as he was slowly becoming a fan of heavy metal. Unfortunately, Rammstein does not specialize in noise, but still makes great music.

The song _Du Hast_ started, the lights from around the arena focusing on the band. At the platform at the top of the ramp was where they were set up, with 2 people having large masks on, which actually made it possible for them to breathe fire (Unfortunately, I am no good at doing a concert in a fac fic, so I guess that unless you've heard the song you don't know how cool it really sounds. But a little known fact about it. Unless you know what the lyrics are saying, then you won't know that it's actually about a dude getting married. "Du Hast Mich" means, "You Have Me" in German. Regardless, it's a cool song).

The lights cut off at the end of the song, the fans cheering wildly. The lights cut back on as they prepared to begin another song, but something had changed. Vince looked closer at the plasma TV at the platform. The 2 fire-breathers were gone. Blood drained from his face, and he quickly ran to the garage. He stood in the center of it, and looked around him. "Where the hell's the limo!?" He screamed in panic.

"Isn't that the enigma?" Enigma looked down at him. He was hanging by his legs in the air, his feet draped over a pole. He still had on the fire mask with a tank of fuel attached to it.

Vince ran from him, only to see Anonymous' torso slowly fall down, similar to a vampire in a movie. Vince tried to run again, only run into Enigma.

No one heard the screams over the music or the cheering of the fans. Of course, they wondered where the Champions were, but they were not found. Neither was Vince's body until the next morning...


	11. 11: Corporate Decision

Vince stayed in the hospital for a long time. In that time, the corporate office began to ponder his ability to claim ownership of the WWE business.

When he was finally discharge, he was in a full-body cast similar to HHH, except even worse due to the severe burns. He was wheeled in front of the Board of Directors, where they addressed him with the main part of their speech. "Mr. McMahon, we have reached a decision based upon your actions as Chairman of the WWE. We have deemed you currently unprepared to accept such power, and must relieve you of your position."

"What?" Vince glared at Linda, who was in a neck brace, courtesy of Kane's "Tombstone Pile Driver" (Actually, it wasn't a real Tombstone, because he had both her legs to one side of his head in a "sign" of modesty).

"I'm saying that you're fired." Linda said.

"You're fucking lying!" Vince yelled at them.

"I'm not lying, Vincent. We have already chosen a replacement for you." Linda stood up, and went over to a door. Vince was wondering who the hell they would replace him with. "By the way, Vincent, I would like to wish you to have a nice day." Linda said, and opened the door.

"Who the hell is it? Mick Foley?" Vince asked.

"No. It's Mr. Socko!" Mick Foley said, coming in the office. He had Mr. Socko on his hand, which he immediately began rubbing in Vince's bandaged face.

"Ow! Ow! Watch the burns!" Vince yelled in anger.


	12. 12 Epilogue

So Vince lost everything. His career, his family, everything. Mick's first act was to reunify the 2 brands. Past grudges became present, and many new allies formed. Anonymous gave half of his Tag Team Championship to his brother Enigma, and they together became aptly known as "the Juggernauts."

Also, a new wrestler debuted along with the return of the Hardcore Championship. A man who had an incredible temper but was learning to control it, and was as big a patriot as Anonymous and Enigma. His name: Glen Jacobs, a.k.a. "Fiero". Some speculated he was Kane, but as far as anybody knew, Kane was a berserker, and Fiero's trademark was called "The Hangman" (similar to a Pile Driver, but you get them up into the air by way similar to a Power Bomb), rather than a Choke Slam. Oh yeah, this time, Glen doesn't hide behind a mask, but more like an ass load of paint.

Unfortunately, Vince left a legacy. He had ordered as his last act as Chairman that there be a Match to determine an Undisputed Champion...


	13. 13 Bonus: Vince's Demise

I think before we go farther, I should say I only give Vince what I _think_ he deserves. If you think he deserves more, then let me know in a review so I could expand in the next thing. Also, I only want this to be done to the Vince we all know and hate on TV, not in real life even though he might deserve it. If the real Vince were to read this, then I'm surprised he got as far as this chapter. Anyway, I'm out of creative stuff, so I hope you enjoy this. Anyway, on with the pain.

***

Vince knew he was in shit. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled a wad of 100-dollar bills out, and pushed them towards Enigma. Enigma only pushed his arm away from him, and dropkicked Vince in the face. Yet again, he caught himself before he hit the ground, and did a back flip to right himself.

Anonymous grabbed Vince, and pulled his legs out from under him. There was an audible crack, as if a blunt object has struck a rotten fruit, that rang out from where Vince's skull hit the pavement. Enigma pulled out a chain, and attached both ends to Vince's wrists, around a pillar. Anonymous grabbed one leg, and Enigma grabbed the other. They both went opposite direction, virtually tearing both legs apart. Just to make sure, Anonymous kicked both kneecaps inwards, completely destroying them.

Next were his arms, which were taken out quickly. Enigma unchained him, and put him in an arm bar, pulling back so hard that the elbow joint simply snapped inwards. His other arm followed suit as Anonymous put him in an arm bar of his own this time the bone shot out of the skin. Blood showered on Anonymous' fire-mask, adding a blood red color to it. Anonymous jumped on top of a truck trailer, and peered over the edge at his target. "It's not high up enough." He said, and jumped up, grabbing a steel pipe. He pulled himself up to the roof of the garage, looking down at his victim. He jumped out, and landed, both of his steel-toe boots driving into his rib cage. Vince gurgled blood, trying to breathe though he was drowning.

Anonymous picked Vince up, and lifted him into a Tombstone Pile Driver position. "I learned this from a friend of mine." Anonymous said, and slammed Vince down onto the concrete, cracking the pavement and breaking his neck. Anonymous and Enigma stood over their prey, and Enigma pulled out a matchbook. He lit one, and handed it to Anonymous. Enigma lit another, and lit the small flare on his mask. He turned on the mask, and looked down at Vince. Both he and Anonymous burned Vince to a crisp, until it even looked like a barbeque gone very, horribly wrong.

Anonymous pulled the mask off, and pulled his cell phone out, and dialed up a hospital. Then, he flipped the cell phone closed, and he and his brother left.

"What now?" Enigma asked.

"Well, Vince actually gave me a good idea." Anonymous replied.

"What could that have been?"

Anonymous paused before answering. "A telephone prostitution chain." Enigma chuckled at this. "Why are you laughing? I expected you to be my first customer." 

"That was a low blow, man." Enigma said.

"That's what brothers are for." Anonymous replied. Enigma punched his brother in the face, popping his fake eye out. "Damn it! Now where the hell did it go?"

***

How will the 2 brothers fight each other for the Undisputed Title?

Will Anonymous find his fake eye or buy a new one?

Will the telephone prostitution line work? Or will it screw up on the first day?

Now that Mick is back, will he have a nice day like he wants all of us to have?

Find out all this and more in the next of this saga, same batman channel, same batman time. (I always wanted to say that, even though it's in writing).


End file.
